wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania 32
WrestleMania 32 was the thirty-second annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on April 3, 2016, at the AT&T Stadium in Arlington, Texas. Event summary Team Total Divas vs Team B.A.D. & Blonde Brie Bella sealed a WrestleMania Kickoff win for Team Total Divas against Team B.A.D. & Blonde in a 10-Superstar Tag Team Match with the “Yes!” Lock. Lana, making her in-ring debut, accomplished the one thing no one thought was possible: She got all of the Total Divas to see eye-to-eye. The Ravishing Russian earned the ire of Brie Bella by targeting her in the weeks after Daniel Bryan’s sudden retirement. Lana’s cruel insults and alliance with Team B.A.D., Summer Rae and Emma united Brie’s “Total Divas” castmates Alicia Fox, Natalya, Eva Marie and even longtime Bella rival Paige. Team Total Divas took control early on, as Alicia Fox pounded Summer Rae with devastating forearms and Eva Marie spun Emma around the ring with dizzying headscissors. Emma managed to flip the momentum back onto her side by trapping Natalya in the Team B.A.D. & Blonde corner. Naomi entered the fray and hit The Queen of Harts with a barrage of kicks before Natalya caught her with a crushing dropkick, then teamed with Paige for a Hart Attack – an homage to Natalya’s father, Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, and uncle Bret Hart, aka The Hart Foundation. Lana was no pushover in her in-ring debut, knocking Paige to the mat repeatedly with roundhouse kicks, and dodging a crossbody from Paige that bowled over Lana’s four teammates. Chaos ensued immediately after Brie Bella entered the match and all the Superstar connected with their signature maneuvers. With Brie down, Naomi foolishly tried to toy with her opponent, allowing Brie to trap her in the “Yes!” Lock for the win. As Team Total Divas hoisted Brie onto their shoulders, her sister Nikki returned to celebrate with her castmates, marking the storybook ending to a chaotic series of weeks for Brie. Charlotte vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks WWE’s newest championship now belongs to one of sports-entertainment’s most influential families. Charlotte secured her place in the WWE history books at WrestleMania Sunday evening by winning the Triple Threat Match to determine the first-ever WWE Women’s Champion. The Flair family scion secured victory via submission after forcing Becky Lynch to tap out to the Figure-Eight Leglock, while Banks was restrained at ringside by WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. Though she arrived at AT&T Stadium as the reigning Divas Champion, Charlotte, as well as her adversaries and the WWE Universe, learned early in the evening that a new title would be up for grabs in the highly-anticipated Triple Threat Match. During an in-ring segment on the WrestleMania Kickoff, WWE Hall of Famer Lita revealed two major changes to the competitive climate for all of WWE’s female grapplers. “The Divas Revolution, they are so much more than Divas in this ring,” Lita said. “Today, they are all WWE Superstars. So, it is with my great honor to let you know: Tonight, the winner of the Triple Threat Match will be the recipient of the new WWE Women’s Championship.” Lita’s historic announcement only added fuel to the fiery rivalry between the NXT alums which has engulfed nearly all of 2016. Becky Lynch has tried – and repeatedly failed – to knock Charlotte from the apex since their first championship encounter at Royal Rumble 2016. Her struggles against the Flair family scion eventually emboldened Sasha Banks, who made her intentions known that she wanted a chance to succeed where Lynch had faltered. After preparing to fend off both aspiring challengers at WrestleMania, Charlotte then learned her Divas Championship reign would end by official decree. Rather than competing as a reigning titleholder, the Charlotte, N.C., native instead became the third and final contender for an unprecedented opportunity to make WWE history on The Grandest Stage of Them All. The enthusiasm for this encounter hit a fever pitch even before the opening bell, with the Superstars in this bout making a memorable entrance for each of their respective WrestleMania debuts. The Irish Lass Kicker came out in a steampunk style, while Sasha Banks received a warm introduction from her WWE Hall of Fame cousin, Snoop Dogg. Then, Charlotte reclaimed the spotlight for herself with a scintillating blue-and-white robe, cut from the literal cloth of the iconic robe worn by Ric Flair in his last match at WrestleMania XXIV. Then, the bell rang and the real battle for supremacy started in earnest — and with a series of spectacular pinfall attempts and reversals which nearly ended the clash before it even started. No Superstar found an early edge because a third party always stepped forward to bring any budding momentum to a halt. Charlotte finally gained footing after dragging Banks out of the ring and then throwing her into the bottom rope. Charlotte held her ground despite the persistent efforts of her fellow NXT alums. Most notably, she held on after suffering a Five-Star Frog Splash by Banks, whose outfit for WrestleMania paid homage to her grappling idol, Eddie Guerrero. Moments later, she used Ric Flair as a shield on the floor when Lynch dove at her from above. The match reached its climax as the three opponents battled on a ring post near the entrance ramp. A final Bexplex attempt by Lynch proved fruitless, followed by a Backstabber and Bank Statement by The Boss that yielded no dividends. Moments later, Charlotte locked in her signature Figure-Eight Leglock on The Irish Lass Kicker, which proved to be too much for Lynch — and too far for Banks to reach, as the Boston native was restrained by the elder Flair while his offspring secured victory via submission. With her victory, Charlotte becomes the first Superstar to win a championship in his or her WrestleMania debut since Mickie James seized the original Women’s Title from Trish Stratus at WrestleMania 22. The new Women’s Champion will also be listed as WWE’s final Divas Champion, concluding a 196-day reign which will stand as the fifth longest in the now-deactivated title’s history. Triple H vs Roman Reigns Here’s the thing about change: It doesn’t happen without a fight. For Roman Reigns to alter the landscape of WWE, he had to stand up to a mad king and his raging queen before the gathered mass of 101,763 screaming faces. He had to overcome conspiracies and injuries, sledgehammers and subterfuge. He had to face sports-entertainment’s most elite gladiator on its grandest stage and prove that he was meant to be there. And he did just that. Roman Reigns defeated Triple H in the main event of WrestleMania 32 in Dallas to become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, in a match that will long stand as a testament to The Powerhouse’s uncanny athleticism and unbreakable spirit. Thrust in front of a scarily focused Cerebral Assassin who was competing in his 20th WrestleMania match, Reigns entered before a judgmental crowd and showed no indication that the gravity of this predicament had affected him. Moments earlier, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion had been introduced to the WWE Universe by Stephanie McMahon, who stood on a stone pillar with a skull mask on her face and ordered each person in attendance to get on their knees and grovel at the feet of her chosen king. Although he was flanked by an army of drones in skeleton hoods with WWE World Heavyweight Titles slung across their shoulders, The Game himself wore no elaborate costume, no facemask — just his trunks and boots. The message that simplicity sent was clear. He was here only to fight. When Reigns entered, the reaction was undoubtedly mixed. Some cheered, some booed, but it was impossible not to watch with awe as the bombast of fireworks erupted across the entirety of AT&T Stadium. In small towns around Dallas, folks were suddenly aware that something important was happening. The men met in the center of the ring, ready to fight, but they had to respect the ritual. Ring announcer Lilian Garcia introduced both combatants while the official threw himself between their hulking bodies, giving all he had to stop the fight before the bell rang proper. Then it did — that simple clang of metal on metal signaling the beginning of war. The match did not begin how many expected it to. Instead of getting into a fistfight, Triple H grabbed Reigns in a side headlock and took him down. He followed that up by grabbing an arm, then disrespectfully slapping his challenger in the back of the head. When Reigns went for a hip toss, The Game answered with one of his own and literally threw Roman out of the ring. Triple H’s point? I can—and will—outwrestle you, kid. Reigns attempted to turn the tide by overpowering The Game and then mocking him, but Triple H was not about to bite. It takes a lot to shake the confidence of a man known as The Cerebral Assassin. The Game’s dominance continued. When the two Superstars hit the floor, Triple H attempted to smash Reigns’ face against the announce table, in a scary reminder of the night he destroyed Roman’s nose. When Reigns struggled out of the situation, The Game put him down with a spinning neckbreaker off the table to the floor. Roman was outmatched. No question. The King of Kings had clearly strategized, studied tape, figured out the best ways to beat a guy who possesses athleticism and strength only seen in comic books. Of course, as WWE Hall of Famer Mike Tyson once said, everybody has a plan until they get punched in the mouth. Results * 10-Diva tag team match: 'Team Total Divas (Brie Bella, Paige, Natalya, Alicia Fox, and Eva Marie) defeated Team B.A.D. and Blonde (Lana, Naomi, Tamina, Emma, and Summer Rae) by submission * '''Triple threat match to determine the inaugural WWE Women's Championship: 'Charlotte (with Ric Flair) defeated Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks * '''Singles match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship: Roman Reigns defeated Triple H © (with Stephanie McMahon) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden Stiles * Interviewers: Cathy Kelley & JoJo * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 031 WM32 04032016cm0282--c63a526ced62bc0fa31fde40ca225e55.jpg 032b_WM32_04022016MM_0424--9f718f4c98e3abc26500063b445af750.JPG 032_WM32_04032016cm0291--5318ed4b14f0b2b04a3a2fb708baf8ee.jpg 034_WM32_04032016cm0306--c7902363d6b435767614b05db0d80f6d.jpg 035_WM32_04032016rf_0742--a3c22214f01926175ceb5cca83b0d93f.jpg 036_WM32_04032016cm0313--98c6256cd4091c60b644abf324780bfb.jpg 038_WM32_04032016cm0330--3cf86f6c06233f0aa98d20265fc97890.jpg 039_WM32_04032016cm0335--745855382401e06d20afb155fa262ec9.jpg 041_WM32_04032016cm0354--847842abc1a59ca9276c5c2a8e1de8ff.jpg 042_WM32_04032016rf_0841--b4d1797bbf30c540dcc1624083f5a782.jpg 043_WM32_04032016rf_0846--ec8f96c1970dc549037d0374251be6d2.jpg 044_WM32_04032016cm0365--aa9df1218fa29772c66c69fe56acebda.jpg 045_WM32_04032016rf_0879--ee7d74f46948015d17f71b1dc2b2d553.jpg 046_WM32_04032016cm0372--6de3c1406daba100d836a68a450b49e3.jpg 047_WM32_04032016cm0375--fb4830db2d244f0cac6f9c1becf0badd.jpg 048_WM32_04032016jg_0311--53ee568dbf1de3bf1af2167f91ec52fb.jpg 049_WM32_04032016cm0389--3fa288c2572151c98343843be026110d.jpg 050_WM32_04032016rf_0951--4e2ebe633d06269235cef2462e89e728.jpg 051_WM32_04032016cm0398--bb32f9571ecb7c0ebc609702ab3f7933.jpg 052_WM32_04032016jg_0330--2d736752b7c707617aaf92aa0efafe55.jpg 053_WM32_04032016cm0423--9554e4c7343ead6646c7d321bfc20939.jpg 054_WM32_04032016cm0426--36ecb355955a416412ecdb2ec47d4614.jpg 055_WM32_04032016cm0432--e9e0157bdffb51f2f6c3b9a52a2645cf.jpg 056_WM32_04032016rf_1082--4282a865486590c07a12ba24893f4c68.jpg 057_WM32_04032016cm0452--ff25a01fff3f88fb68bdd82a31a9f5e8.jpg 058_WM32_04032016rf_1107--c89874269dd89f6b3d1150bee761f3c8.jpg 059_WM32_04032016cm0463--58f72a2e636ecd8c811a0999b96f831f.jpg 060_WM32_04032016rf_1164--3e3d336327305998d689d9714be0ad6b.jpg 061_WM32_04032016cm0476--1d3780e9aa9d299466481d8ca5c50358.jpg 062_WM32_04032016rf_1274--ad48dcbf455c8e00cdf15603da1471ae.jpg 063_WM32_04032016jg_0176--bef0dda37989f20df5abd9ca1196a332.jpg 064_WM32_04032016jg_0406--40485dcc976ca73394002c908a0172a2.jpg 065_WM32_04032016rf_0677--a487e35981a60b3e1347f0d97318b74e.jpg 066_WM32_04032016jg_0428--c0d54b38fec58e9135a8d38dad45c188.jpg 067_WM32_04032016cm0547--a7b55659b7fbda7f3d658111f5572acd.jpg 068_WM32_04032016cm0548--0e03bcbf4672470699dcb545a5769055.jpg 327 WM32 04032016cm4273--45bc1e9fdeb09848a600a3c9916bf3d7.jpg 328 WM32 04032016cm4331--1ab8d91a504a2e942d13082a6dc792b3.jpg 329 WM32 04032016cm4397--1619188f98fa0be5ee0636a0d7a1eb1f.jpg 330 WM32 04032016cm3652--4fd2cc5c6aa67295a6ed08c0332db906.jpg 332 WM32 04032016cm4487--48fd1eca2e65de05db6c4fd3b4ec35c3.jpg 333 WM32 04022016MM 3118--270a60a75780f4757c6ccdc2ec33df5f.jpg 334 WM32 04032016jg 2722--8c7b9c242272d5896d2fcb99f72052b7.jpg 335 WM32 04032016rf 5838--e387ed523d80fd6121e252b5b51a34e8.jpg 337 WM32 04032016rf 5855--8cf1b41917493d991ec32051d07e8268.jpg 338 WM32 04032016cm3782--7c783919c0ebd42d41c9456d2e17aff2.jpg 339 WM32 04032016rf 5915--ef74b113851ac9b9964a37855a0ecde6.jpg 340 WM32 04032016rf 5940--30602c8ac1fecd3280c987f467645a3d.jpg 343 WM32 04032016dg 3776--736d4e55126fe000aea0d5ff1cd9735c.jpg 344 WM32 04032016dg 3791--06f41904b0998fec6a93e3b30b3be5a0.jpg 345 WM32 04032016dg 3819--e2357a49a9f3d1e7ad50afb69339504b.jpg 346 WM32 04032016dg 3825--c025ed285502ea1b19b5536ebbe7e333.jpg 347 WM32 04032016cm4579--e88775ea1c2d07d0e21fe23aceed6b62.jpg 348 WM32 04032016rf 6154--a38a468967c063b00d2e1ac4fcae81be.jpg 349 WM32 04032016rf 6206--1969e7a3ef50627a93d972c760da631d.jpg 350 WM32 04032016cm3926--4f3074b98deb44207ff8b83810b5d7cd.jpg 351 WM32 04032016rf 6220--0d7f6de39dee791a599beb033c9bc779.jpg 352 WM32 04032016rf 6251--360cd18e1b23f14bedb857d5300d6a71.jpg 353 WM32 04032016cm3973--061c45484a89723a71bff647e1e90eb5.jpg 354 WM32 04032016dg 3947--c50049decea671878eb480119cd93f9d.jpg 355 WM32 04032016cm4016--cc8951331fb1d6cb270a51fba006ecd8.jpg 356 WM32 04032016rf 6298--2bdfdc6213227772a4f6607204c821aa.jpg 357 WM32 04032016rf 6367--95328767baaeca932989ceb3d869b99f.jpg 358 WM32 04032016rf 6398--4adf9600ecbb94153f83b0c9dfd8fd00.jpg 359 WM32 04032016cm4083--da04259e6a42762cb583bc0e75240686.jpg 361 WM32 04032016cm4101--c14ade25144762b14b4b146c446a58fb.jpg 362 WM32 04032016cm4107--1cea376ff08dac001d9488167eb0a6ea.jpg 363 WM32 04032016rf 6502--da1c83918c8eb4aa3207c6240f96d660.jpg 364 WM32 04032016cm4125--dbe7bc1b1e5e4bf3d9559c96b5dba0e5.jpg 365 WM32 04032016rf 6576--b1180cbd280b246c746f1d7c43292cd1.jpg 360 WM32 04032016rf 6434--0a1b69ade2134a46425472b819d1b06b.jpg 366 WM32 04032016cm4203--5cbf07a099201b6ef75f8cae1b8e5ab4.jpg 367 WM32 04032016dg 4167--940a5604a61ddda11be8d707d3c3c5f1.jpg 369 WM32 04032016rf 6743--edc3123ce0acc4143ab7c1af275f6f92.jpg 370 WM32 04022016MM 3187--c6ff198c70b533a52c0ce76d27023375.jpg 371 WM32 04022016MM 3196--a9074d9b00b02c584001d850a02d1d29.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Brie Bella Category:Paige Category:Natalya Category:Alicia Fox Category:Eva Marie Category:Lana Category:Naomi Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Emma Category:Summer Rae Category:Nikki Bella Category:Charlotte Category:Becky Lynch Category:Sasha Banks Category:Lita Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:Cathy Kelley Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young